


Please Don't Go

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, M/M, Prompt Fill, Request Fill, it's light angst that ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fill for this (modified to fit my comfort zone): Anonymous asked: can you write a fic where Magnus is kidnapped by circle members and tortured, and Alec has to swoop in and save the day? it can be in anyone pov, and the torture doesn't have to be graphic, hell seen at all. I just want it to be bad. sorry im just itching for some angst ending in fluff flxllsfkssn. have a good day/night, and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take out the torture, since I don't write graphic violence, but I do love me some good ol hurt/comfort.  
> Take a shot every time I say "quickly" or "fast" or any variation of those. I mean you'll die from alcohol poisoning, but you'll have a great time.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Magnus had been missing for three days. He had gone out to help some Shadowhunters track down a demon, and he just disappeared. Since his disappearance, everyone at the Institute were on the lookout for the young Shadowhunters. They must have been over water, because no one had been able to track them. Alec had been watching the monitors at the Institute, around one in the morning, when a woman ran over to him, out of breath.

“Alec, we think we found the kids that took Magnus. We’ve had someone on the lookout, you know, going out and checking piers for any suspicious kids lurking; we found someone.”

“Where are they?”

“The shipping pier, near the Jade Wolf. We think their holding Magnus in one of the shipping crates, but we don’t know which one.”

Alec was already moving towards the weapons, “Might as well start now. It’s just two young Shadowhunters, right? I’m pretty sure I trained one of them.”

She put her hand over his, stopping him from grabbing his bow. “If you trained him, he’s good; we need to play it safe. We already have a crew ready to swoop in and corner them, and the Clave has been notified. They broke the accords, Alec. Are you sure you want to come with?”

“Yes, I’m sure. He’s coming home with me.” Alec pulled his hand away gently, reaching out and grabbing his bow. “When are we heading out?”

“We’re gearing up now, we should be heading out in the next five minutes.”

“Perfect, I’ll meet you at the exit in five.” Alec walked away and went to gear up, quickly meeting the rest of the rescue team at the exit.

They moved fast, only a few people questioning if Alec should really come along. They made it to the pier, keeping their guards up and looking for any suspicious people. It didn’t take long before they saw someone duck into one of the shipping crates, a mess of blonde hair disappearing behind the doors. The group moved fast, quickly cornering the two kids, the other having already been in the crate. Inside, Magnus was shackled to the wall by his wrists, wearing little clothes; most of his shirt had been cut away, revealing gashes on his skin.

Most of the group went to restrain the two kids, while Alec went over Magnus. Magnus was slumped in on himself, hardly conscious. Alec tried to get him free from the shackles, but they were locked tight.

“Hey!” Alec yelled over his shoulder, “Where are the keys? I’d prefer not to use my stele on something that can be fixed the mundane way.”

The blonde kid struggled in against the arms restraining him, “Fuck you, we lost the keys anyway.”

Alec just sighed and pulled his stele out of his back pocket, making quick work of unlocking the cuffs. He gently brought Magnus’s arms down, rubbing his shoulders to try and release the tension. Magnus slumped heavily against Alec’s chest.

“My knight in shining armour.” He mumbled, a tired chuckle tumbling from his lips.

“I’m gonna get you home, okay? Just stay awake long enough for me, we’re getting you the hell out of here.”

“Alec,” Someone interrupted, “Clave members are on their way to come get these jackasses. Why don’t you get out of here, take Magnus home?”

Alec nodded, “Thank you, I’ll be in contact within the next few days. Only call me if it’s an emergency.”

There was a murmur of agreement, and Alec left the scene, half carrying Magnus. They weren’t far from their flat, but Alec still picked Magnus up, trying not to add to his already horrible fatigue.

“Alexander, you don’t have to carry me.”

Alec snorted, “I’m afraid I do, you’re actually falling asleep on my shoulder. You can’t walk.”

“In my defense, you have a very comfortable shoulder.” Magnus pouted.

“No judgment.” Alec muttered, finally reaching their flat. “Can you grab the key out of my shirt pocket?”

Magnus dug around for the key, before holding it up triumphantly. Alec shifted Magnus’s weight to one arm and snatched the key, getting the door open as fast as possible.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, huh?” Alec asked, walking into the bathroom and setting Magnus up on the counter.

Magnus just nodded and allowed Alec to pull off what used to be his shirt. Alec suppressed a wince as he saw the damage those kids had done; there were various cuts up and down his boyfriend’s torso, some deeper than others. He moved lower and noticed the bruises and deep gashes on his wrists.

“Okay, we can fix this, it’s going to be okay.” Alec whispered, mostly to himself.

“I don’t doubt you, my love.” Magnus said, watching as Alec grabbed a washcloth and wetted it. “Those kids were smart enough to bind my hands, I’ll give them that.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus winced as Alec started on one of the cuts on his chest, “I can’t do magic, if I can’t use my hands. If I’m remembering correctly, I’ve shown you that a couple times.”

Alec snorted, cleaning out the deeper gashes. “I believe you have. Can you get me the bandages?”

Magnus just snapped and conjured up a package of bandaids, not caring that it wasted his energy; he was going to sleep soon anyway. He sat in comfortable silence as Alec dressed the wounds on his chest, picking up the cloth again to move to the ones on his wrist.

Magnus let out a hiss as the gashes were cleaned out, “Well, doesn’t that just feel nice?”

“I’m sorry, Magnus, I really am. Just one more and then I can dress them, and we can cuddle before you go to sleep. Sound like a plan?”

“That sounds like the best plan.”

Alec nodded and made quick work of cleaning and dressing Magnus’s wrists, wanting to get him to sleep as soon as possible. He deserved to have a cuddle and a good night’s rest, in his own bed.

“Alright.” Alec said, taking a small step back. “Time to get in pajamas, sleepy head.”

Magnus hardly protested as Alec scooped him up again, making his way to the bedroom and laying Magnus down on the bed. He went over to the dresser and picked out pajamas for both of them, handing Magnus his before quickly changing. Slowly, he crawled into bed with Magnus, pulling the warlock gently to his chest. Magnus sighed happily, pressing his cold hands to Alec’s biceps.

“You’re too cold, c’mere.” Alec mumbled, pulling Magnus impossibly closer.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Magnus asked, sleep tugging at the edges of his voice.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Alec chuckled, “I love you too, Mags. Now, go to sleep, you deserve it.”

Magnus nodded sleepily, burrowing further into Alec’s chest. Alec waited for Magnus’s breathe to even out before he let the tension in his shoulders go, and even then he waited, just watching Magnus sleep peacefully. In that moment, he promised himself that he would never let Magnus go again.

He kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever requested that enjoyed, and I hope everyone else enjoyed it too!  
> I am now @sapphiceponine on tumblr, so go yell at me there if you want!  
> Requests are currently open :) (rules are linked in my /about)


End file.
